


【堂良】夏季的失而复得（农民堂x支教老师良）

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】夏季的失而复得（农民堂x支教老师良）

1、

蝉鸣四起，满身汗臭，拎着行李箱跟着同学挤下满是鸡鸭鱼的货车，看着寥寥几人的乡间小路，穿着白T棱角分明的学生吐出一口热气，眯着眼睛看清楚这次支教一个暑期的村庄。

“周九良我先走了，我这一路要被憋死了”同寝同队的好友拖着行李箱边告别好友边打电话。

“让你喝那么多水怪谁”摸出兜里的手机，站在树荫下，纠结会才拨通那熟悉的电话心里满是忐忑，好一会那边才有人接起，意料中的声音很好听。

“谁啊”

“喂，我，周九良，到村口接我一下”

“……好，大概五分钟

“嗯，我就在村口的大树下”

这个五分钟等的周九良汗出了一脑门，一头的小卷发湿嗒嗒的，活像着了雨的鸟窝，眼看着狼狈。

忍住热意和烦躁的周九良刚要打电话，就眼见一男人开着电动三轮车一路尘土飞扬的奔到大树下，愣是把周九良逼退了好几步紧紧贴在粗糙的树干上，生怕这人飙车刮蹭到自己。

“等久了吧”

点点头，几滴汗砸在地上，溅起些许尘埃，周九良看着这个要自己等五分钟的人。

劳作人常有的黑色皮肤，骑跨在驾驶位男人笑的很灿烂，朗声道

“上车吧”

说着话下车接过被支教老师握的汗嗒嗒的行李箱把手，双手一用力轻松放到满是尘土和玉米棒的车厢里。

“你就坐前面吧，后面不是很干净”

和男人并肩坐在前排，一路颠簸中男人熟练的和村里的老老少少男男女女打招呼，顺势把周九良这个面露尴尬的年轻人介绍了个清楚。

“哟果然这大学生和我们就是不一样，长的这个俊啊”

“是啊是啊，不过小孟长的也不错啊”

听着混合着风声的聊天声，颠簸中就到了男人家，周九良看着勉强入眼的小二层，环绕了四周发现正午的乡村并没有什么人，突然抱住满身是汗的男人

“孟鹤堂你个混蛋”

2、

孟鹤堂也没有做任何挣扎，反倒是轻轻抚摸起怀里人的后背，低声说

“你说你怎么追到这了”

“孟老师可把我想的太厉害了，要不是我来支教我哪知道你在这”

听着话里话外的毛刺，孟鹤堂知道周九良还在怪罪他的不辞而别，可是那都是好几年前的事情了，要不是他担心两人的恋爱会影响到周九良也不会辞职。

“那你这次来，发现我在这没什么想说的吗？”

“哼，孟鹤堂你给我的机会，我就告诉你吧，你逃不掉的”

还是和走之前一样的执拗，抬手捏了捏满是汗的后背，孟鹤堂看着空无一人的尘土小路，笑着说

“那就看你的本事了，小周老师”

其实孟鹤堂和周九良的关系一两句讲的清，无非是竹马并长，成了师生恋，孟鹤堂担心周九良的前途不告而别只为不耽误到周九良，可是本就是一起长起来的两人，心都搁在一起用铁皮箱锁了起来，哪种方法破的了？

孟鹤堂也是彻底明白了造化弄人，不过这几年的日子过的实在乏味，这周九良来了那就过回之前的日子吧，所说自己现在不能给他多好的生活，但是一日三餐粗茶淡饭还是供的起的。

3、

搁了行李，开了破的不行的风扇，看着周九良像屋外的小狗崽一样热的吐舌头，孟鹤堂才觉得该买个空调了，转头就打开了某宝，不出十分钟挑好了空调预约了上门安装时间。

“你要不要吃冰西瓜？”

已经热的发蔫的人听得一句冰西瓜眼睛都亮了，点头需要冰西瓜的续命。

看着周九良还是小时候的样子，一到夏天就废了，孟鹤堂乐的眼睛都没了，带起草帽出了房门。

周九良也是好奇他要做什么，搬着小板凳坐在门边看着，又觉得实在热干脆上衣一脱丢到一边的椅子上，反正在面子和活着之间他选择活着。

早晨出门前刚从后院摘的西瓜被孟鹤堂泡进凉爽的井水了，现在吃正是最适合的时候。举着西瓜回来就瞧见热的不行的人垂着头看着地，光滑的背后布满了一层的汗珠。

坏心的将外皮带着水渍的西瓜贴上热烫的后背，吓的周九良一个踉跄差点坐到地上。

“你干嘛！”

“给你降降温啊”

看着男人手里的西瓜，耸耸肩调侃道“你还不如给我来个空调实在”

“要是我给你弄了呢”

“那我听你安排行吧”说着话接过男人手里微微泛凉的西瓜，起身从毛巾擦干净桌面，随手抄起搁在一旁的菜刀，咬牙切齿的狠狠一切，泛着清甜的瓜味混合着淡淡的凉意让周九良安了心，可是身后的孟鹤堂却慌了心。

客人到的第一天晚饭很丰盛，其实大部分不是孟鹤堂做的，都是邻里邻居的大婶大娘送的，顺势带着过几日要去上暑期课的孩子来的，为的是想让周九良这个城里来的大学生可以关照一下自家孩子，说白了就是走后门，但是这个走后门的方法让周九良特别高兴，毕竟太多好吃的了。

“孟哥，我是明白你为啥不回去了，我要是你我也不回去，这人也太好了吧”吃着自家种的卤制的花生，周九良吃的满手汁水，满是欢喜的调侃起孟鹤堂。

拿起一旁的湿毛巾塞进没有吃相的人手里，

“那你还怪我不回去？”

“这是两码事行不行，你不回去那就是怂了，你知道我找了你多久吗？”突然的严肃，让孟鹤堂有些不适应，好几年的不想见，周九良还是长大了，许多话也不会再遮遮掩掩了，像把刀直戳进孟鹤堂心里，刺的他流了一地血，没有力气回答这个问题。

虽然面上严肃，可周九良心里丝毫没有波澜，毕竟他拥有了孟鹤堂第二次“我知道你为了我好，可是有些事情不是你走就能解决的好吗，这也太不爷们了”

“是是是，我不爷们，你才是最爷们的那个”

4、

夜晚来临的有些缓慢，吃了晚饭坐在屋门，升起的月亮和满眼的繁星是周九良从未见过的，而穿着跨栏背心清扫院子的孟鹤堂才是真正让周九良难以移开眼神的。

不同于之前不锻炼的状态，现在的孟鹤堂在劳动的磨练中逐渐体现出男人结实的体魄，肌肉分明的手臂和微微挺阔的肩膀，让周九良逐渐沉沦。

真爷们，心里想到，面上就红了。

“你要是热就去洗个澡”男人磁性有味道的声音透过黑夜抵达耳中，实在吸引人。

深夜躺在床上，背后是刚刚洗漱完毕的孟鹤堂，带着高热的体温叫嚣着男人的存在以及难掩藏的魅力。

满满的爱啊情啊就顺着黑夜里的沉默爬上周九良逐渐柔软的心。

“孟哥，你…过的怎么样？”

“还行”男人借着灯光看着书，这是他一直的习惯，从不停止学习，“你要看怎么比，要是和百万富翁比肯定不行，但是要是和之前比，我更喜欢这里”

“为什么”其实周九良想问没有自己的生活孟鹤堂也喜欢吗？

“因为可以给你一个更好的未来”

又是这句，心里的火猛的腾起，鲤鱼打挺坐起身把正看书的人推个正着

“孟鹤堂，你知道不知道比起未来我更希望和你在一起”

“行了，早些睡吧，明天你还要去上课”男人不在言语更多，仅是拉了灯，满床铺着月光。

乡间的清晨总是叫人早起，但是总有人起的更早。

周九良顶着一脑袋鸡窝醒来时，发现身边的人早已不见，仅在床头留下字条，说着自己去干农活又说了灶台上有早饭。

刷着牙，打开锅盖，微热的鸡蛋羹在小葱的映衬下显的格外有食欲。

当周九良满心愉悦到了村里小学时，十几个学生早已在教室里读起了书，看到周九良的到来更是开心的拍手，也让周九良感受到了些许的开心。

“大家好，我是周九良是你们这次的老师，大家可以叫我周老师”

“好的！周老师！”

简短的介绍，让周九良和学生迅速熟络起来，甚至有小女孩叫起了九良哥哥，而周九良也是格外的开心，活像一个大哥哥。

课上的火热，屋外的天气也是火热，连带着的是大片的乌云。

暑假的支教课不会上满一天，到了午饭就是一天课程的结束，雨也适时的落了下了，学生吵闹着穿着雨衣跑回家，独留一个委婉拒绝一切好意的周九良。

这下周老师犯难了，着实不想淋雨回去，可叫的飞起的肚子又唤着周九良要抓紧回家。不过有人还是记得有人没有回家。

忙了一上午的孟鹤堂穿着雨衣拿着伞直奔小学校，眼见着纠结中的周老师，搁着一帘雨幕喊到

“来啦，回去了”

“你咋来了”

“我不来谁来，小兔崽子怎么越长越倒退了，好心接你还这副嘴脸”

笑嘻嘻的躲进男人的伞中，周九良不生气，反而感觉心里满满的。

5、

因为接连的大雨，课仅上了一天就停了。

无所事事的坐在窗前看着在院中忙碌的孟鹤堂，来了好几天了，两人从没有机会好好聊聊，周九良起身站在窗口

“孟哥，你忙啥呢”

“怎么，有事？”男人抬头，顺着脸颊滑落的雨水显的男人有些冷峻。

“想和你聊聊”

“五分钟”

换下湿漉漉的衣服，男人光着上身坐在床边，喝了杯姜茶，看着眼直的青年，问

“说吧，有啥要说的”

“你爱我吗”

这个问题问的太直白，可是也是周九良所有问题的凝结，也是所有等待时光的寂寞。

男人沉默，他不知道如何回答，他的爱留在了离开之前，深沉但热烈，没有更多的话。

雨又落了下来，形成一层一层的雨幕，让人心底溅起些许尘埃，爱情的热烈却惊起一波又一波。

夜又到了，情也起了，可是却沉默着。

6、

雨后的天气没有凉快，反而如同蒸笼一般，没课的周九良摊在床上想要汲取些许的凉意，孟鹤堂出门不知去了哪里。

孟鹤堂你个懦夫，气愤的在心里骂了一句孟鹤堂，周九良就渐渐昏睡过去。

“凉快了没？”男人突然响起的声音唤醒了正会周公的青年。

朦胧之间阵阵的凉意确实凉快了，周九良迷糊着翻身坐起身，似乎还以为在读书时，一把抱住床边的男人撒起了娇

“哥，凉快了~”

“看，我给你弄空调了吧”

“谢谢你啊”

男人突然搀起迷糊中的青年，凑到耳边低声呢喃道“那你能听我的安排了吗？”

“啊？”热源的接近让周九良回了神，逐渐清明看清楚了男人不同于前一夜晚上的眼神，像是回到了离开之前的神情和热烈，看的周九良些许的心悸。

“我爱你，一直都是，我是个胆小鬼所以我离开了，但是我觉得你也长大了，我也该放下包袱了，所有我爱你，我不会再松手了”

“哥…”

当被男人扑到在床上时，周九良还未说完的话都被炙热的吻压回口中。

“放心吧航航，我一直都在，不会再走了”

抬手揽上男人的肩膀，等待了太久的回答总是会逼出些许激动，波澜的情绪化成热泪滑落脸颊，砸落在床面。

认清感情的男人再也放不开手，利索的剥开所有的遮挡，在夏季的烈日和冷气混合中轻轻亲吻着颤抖的身躯，手指搅弄着唇齿，勾出一声又一声难掩藏的喘息和浅吟，像是奶猫的叫声，唤的两人黏的分不开。

“哥..你别折磨我了嗯啊”

体会过男人热情的身体已经由不得主人自己了，抬腿环上坚韧的腰身，一张一合的穴口似乎已经准备好了。

“别着急慢慢来，你会疼的”

向来细心的男人不会弄疼自己的爱人，哪怕是在爱人的鼓动下。

因为农活而变的粗糙的手指刮蹭着柔嫩的穴道，敏感的穴道宛若泛了水灾，不肖一会泛出的液体就流了男人一手，顺着手臂的肌肉滑落。

“嗯啊…你…啊”

“别急”

摸索着熟悉的穴道，听着耳边渐渐控制不住的呻吟，男人空着的手扶起青年压制在朝后院的小木窗上，在青年耳边说着混话

“有没有一种不一样的感觉，你看你树上还有鸟呢，你看啊九良”本来没有注意到的青年被这么一说才意识到，刺眼的阳光和雨后绿油油的树木以及树上观察着二人的鸟雀，所有的羞耻心被放的无限大。

耳尖的泛红，孟鹤堂起了坏心，故意刺激起青年体内最敏感处，轻轻勾挠，

“怎么这么害羞啊，又不是没做过”

“滚…”床上的脏口都是害羞的表征，笑着亲吻着光滑的后背，孟鹤堂很开心。

7、

时隔几年的再次情爱总是不顺利的，艰难的挤进一段头部，如同窒息一般的快感让孟鹤堂头皮发麻，咬住青年的肩头，手指附上青年有些疲软的物件。

其实周九良也不舒服，不上不下的卡着让他有些吃不消。

“哥，你进来吧，没事”

“好，九良你忍忍”

咬着牙缓慢的挺身，手里的物件软塌塌的，身下的人因为疼痛皱了眉头，轻柔的亲吻皮肤。

真正进入后，温暖紧致的穴道和粗壮的性器让两人有些喘不过气。

被男人提醒还是青天白日，满是被羞耻包裹的人不敢大声的呻吟，只做浅浅的喘息，奶声奶气的像只受了委屈的小兽，格外的惹人怜爱。

“疼吗，疼就说话”

猛然的进入，无处不在的排斥压迫让男人也有些不适，自然心疼起身下的人，话里是关怀，停滞的动作以及四处放火的手也是关怀。

带着茧的手摩擦着敏感的腰侧，顺带抚摸起渐渐抬头的物件。

男人总是这般柔情这般有耐心，过久的安抚舒缓了疼痛，体内散发出的渴求让周九良缓缓的扭起腰身，沉默着一言不发，却扭过头盯着男人的眼睛，挂着泪的眼睑上满是无声的求爱。

“叫声哥哥我就动”

男人仗着自己长周九良几岁，占尽了周九良便宜，不仅是称呼上，更在情事方面把控的严格，一句哥哥哪有字面那般简单。

情哥哥的手情哥哥的爱，情哥哥挺动的腰身哪一个不勾的身下人魂飞魄散，忘情呻吟。

“哥…哥哥你给我吧嗯啊…我不行了…”

床上识趣的求饶是最好的解脱，再加上凑近索吻的唇更有奇效。

“真乖”

亲吻在嘴角，按住不安分的脖颈，男人在微微薄汗的后背留下一串难消的青紫宣誓主权。

还不等背后的烙印留完，男人挺动腰身带来的快乐就已经逼的周九良扬起脖子失神的望着树上的鸟雀，难以克制的呻吟出声，每每被磨蹭过敏感点，总是咬起下唇想要忍住，可每每都被男人的手指攻入唇齿，含糊不清的求饶混合着黏腻的呻吟，吓跑了一群鸟雀。

“放心，这边没人住的”

把人翻了个身，半包着探出木窗，将青年大半的身躯暴露于树荫中，抬头就可以看到斑驳的树荫和隐约的阳光，宛若露天一般的环境让周九良又害羞又性起，被男人握在手里的性器哆哆嗦嗦的叫嚣着刺激。

男人也是配合的抬起双腿架到肩头，一下撞击配合一句混话，问到青年浑身泛红一句也回答不上来，只能收缩着后穴想叫男人闭嘴。

8.

真正的高潮到来时，周九良的手机默契的响起，男人猛地抽出大的骇人的物件，拿起手机接通后塞到迷茫的青年手里。

“喂…谁”艰难的开口，推搡着男人不要乱动，可下一秒就被男人抬起屁股压着后背跪在床上。

“九良你们班讲到哪了？”

只听得一句，身后挤入的物件就让周九良说不出话，满眼泪的看着男人，嘴唇哆嗦着。

“人家问你话呢”男人丝毫不在意周九良如此尴尬的局面，握住青年挺立的玩弄着。

“你…恩等会…”也不在乎同学情谊，周九良狼狈的挂断了好友的电话，满眼怒气的看着捣乱的男人。

“你越这样看我我越想把你按在床上，把你干到说不出话，只能求着我停”男人的混话说的是越来越得劲，身下的动作也是越来越用力，水声混合着撞击声，周九良实在撑不住了，哭着求男人给自己一个解脱。

果然孟鹤堂是个刀子嘴豆腐心的人，配合着撞击顺便抚摸起周九良的挺立，前后夹击下不肖一会浑身哆嗦的射出一些脓腥的液体，瘫软在床上，而男人则害怕青年高潮后难以适应，抽出依旧挺立的物件插进青年并拢的大腿根。

约莫几分钟，在大腿嫩肉叫嚣着要磨破的疼痛中男人终于低吼着到达高潮。液体沾染了周九良一身，可周九良却红着眼角抱住浑身是汗的男人，问道

“孟鹤堂你爱我吗？”

“爱你，而且会一直爱下去”


End file.
